Happy Halloween, L!
by GoodBoyTobi
Summary: 31 Oktober? Halloween? Ah, tampaknya ada yang lebih penting dari sekedar perayaan konyol untuk menakut-nakuti orang. Tapi apa ya? Kisah ringan tentang L, Near, Mello, dan Matt saat masih tinggal di Winchester tahun 1997. Jauh sebelum kasus Kira. R


**Rin: **Halo! Ini fanfic Death Note pertama Rin.. Jadi, mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan dan bahasa Indonesia yang terlampau kaku.. Rin udah lama gak nulis pake Indonesian, jadi agak terpengaruh sama ke-baku-an English.. Dan kemungkinan fanfic ini akan Rin bikin juga versi Englishnya.. Okay, without any further ado, let the story begin..

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Happy Halloween, L! © GoodBoyTobi**

**xxx**

Matt menggeliat dengan malas di atas ranjangnya, matanya memicing dan menangkap angka 06.00 terpampang di jam berwarna oranye di samping tempat tidurnya. Langit masih gelap, dan tampaknya seluruh penghuni Whammy's House belum ada yang terjaga.

Matt mengangkat tubuhnya dengan malas, dan mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Entah kenapa dia ingin bangun cepat hari ini, kenapa ya?

Dia menggeser pandangannya ke arah jam tangannya, disitu menunjukkan tanggal hari ini, 31 Oktober. _Hmm.. Halloween?_

Matt mengerutkan dahinya. _Ah, bukan! Tampaknya ada yang lebih penting dari sekedar perayaan konyol untuk menakut-nakuti orang. Yaah.. meski ini adalah perayaan favorit Mello. Hehe.. dasar bocah 7 tahun, padahal tidak sampai 2 bulan lagi usianya genap 8 tahun, sama denganku.._

Matt dengan pikirannya yang terlampau dewasa..

Matt masih berusaha mengingat-ingat, hal penting apa yang dengan malangnya bertepatan dengan hari Halloween, sehingga nyaris dilupakan oleh orang lain?

Tiba-tiba Matt mengangkat kepalanya, matanya terbuka lebar, dan mulutnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. _Benar! Hari ini adalah ulang tahun L yang ke-18!_

Matt beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, nyaris seperti melompat, dan mulai memikirkan sesuatu.

Tak lama, wajahnya berubah menjadi ceria, dan dengan polosnya ia mulai melompat-lompat kecil keluar dari kamarnya.

Bagaimanapun, Matt tetaplah bocah 8 tahun..

--

Matt membuka pintu kayu itu perlahan, dan memasukkan kepalanya untuk mengintip. Gelap.. Benar-benar gelap.. Apa bocah ini tidak takut kalau kalau ada yang meyergapnya di tengah kegelapan malam?

Matt yang tidak pernah mematikan lampu kamarnya..

Matt masuk dengan perlahan, dan menyalakan saklar lampu yang terletak persis di sebelah pintu masuk.

Perhatian Matt tertuju pada kepala berwarna putih yang menyembul keluar dari ujung selimut, tidur tanpa suara membelakangi pintu.

Matt berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang yang terletak tepat di tengah-tengah kamar yang lumayan besar untuk ukuran seorang anak kecil, dan berdiri tepat di samping tubuh mungil yang terlelap itu.

"Near.." Matt berbisik dengan sangat pelan. Sebenarnya dia tidak enak karena harus membangunkan Near pagi-pagi, dia tahu benar kalau anak ini memiliki insomnia yang cukup parah, sampai-sampai dia butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk benar-benar tertidur.

"Hei, Near.." Matt menempelkan jari telunjuknya di pipi Near.

"Near.. Bangun dong.." Matt mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kecil yang terbungkus piyama putih kebesaran itu.

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Matt mendengus. _Kukira Near kalau tidur tidak seperti Mello, ternyata sama saja.. Kerbau mati.._

"Near.. Near.. Near.." Matt mulai mengacak-ngacak rambut Near, lupa pada perasaan tidak enak yang semula dirasakannya.

"Ngg.." Near menggumam sebelum menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya.

"Huh!" Matt mulai kesal. Dia menarik selimut flannel tebal yang menutupi Near dan duduk di atas kasurnya sambil sengaja bergoyang-goyang sampai akhirnya si pemilik kamar merasa terganggu, dan akhirnya memicingkan sebelah matanya.

"Selamat pagi, Sleeping Beauty.." Matt tertawa jahil, hanya untuk mendapat lemparan bantal yang mendarat tepat di wajahnya.

"Kenapa sih? Tumben banget bangunin aku.." Near bertanya malas sambil membalikkan badannya ke posisi telungkup.

"Ingat gak sih hari ini hari apa?"

"...hafi Humhat, henafa?" (Hari Jumat, kenapa?)

Matt terkikik sebentar mendengar suara Near yang terdengar aneh. Sebelum akhirnya dia berdehem, dan melanjutkan bicara.

"Maksudku, ada hal spesial apa hari ini?"

"..." Near berputar, dan kembali ke posisi terlentang.

"Ada yang kamu ingat?"

"...hari ulang tahun L yang ke-18?"

"Betul!" Matt tersenyum lebar, dia sudah tahu kalau Near akan langsung menjawabnya dengan benar. Kalau Mello, lain cerita.. Dia pasti dengan lantang menjawab 'HALLOWEEN!!' dan langsung mengacak-acak isi lemari, mencari kostum kuntilanak andalannya.

"...lalu?"

"Aku punya usul untuk membuat kejutan.."

"...apa dia suka kejutan?"

"Hmm.. Mungkin saja.. Kemarin kudengar Roger sedang berbicara dengan Watari di telepon, kudengar kalau dia dan L akan pulang kesini siang ini.."

"...sudah beritahu Mello?"

--

Matt dan Near berdiri di samping tempat tidur Mello. Keduanya tercengang melihat Mello tidur dengan posisi yang benar-benar berantakan, bahkan ada sedikit liur yang mengalir turun dari sudut bibirnya.

Keduanya bertatapan sejenak sebelum akhirnya tertawa lepas, bahkan Matt mengajukan usul untuk mengabadikannya dengan kamera. Tentu Near menolaknya, karena hal ini bisa membahayakan keselamatan jiwa dan raga mereka. Apalagi Near baru menikmati kehidupannya di dunia selama 6 tahun 68 hari, sungguh tidak menyenangkan kalau ia harus mati konyol akibat kemurkaan Mello.

Matt merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sebatang coklat, semua orang juga tahu kalau coklat lebih berharga dari apapun di dunia ini bagi Mello. Dan, seperti pepatah kuno: Ada coklat, ada Mello!

Matt menyodorkan coklat itu ke depan hidung Mello, dan bocah pirang itu segera bereaksi dengan mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah coklat itu dilayangkan. Near terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Aku taruhan.. Dia pasti sedang bermimpi indah, mengejar coklat sebesar Golem di tengah-tengah ladang coklat.."

"Eerrm.. Apa Golem semacam makhluk fantasi dari game yang kau mainkan? Lagipula, coklat tumbuh di atas pohon.." Near memperbaiki pernyataan Matt yang terdengar janggal.

"Ah, Near.. Kamu terlalu pintar untuk setidaknya berkhayal sedikit.." Matt mencibir. Yang dia tidak sadari, meski dengan mata terpejam, mulut Mello saat ini sudah terbuka lebar dan siap menggigit coklat malang di genggaman Matt..

"Kamu bisa cepat tua kalau terus-terusan berpikir logis seperti itu, Near.. Sebaiknya ka—AAAAARRRGGH!!"

--

"Nah.. Sekarang kue macam apa yang akan kita buat?" Near bertanya seraya membuka buku kumpulan resep kue yang selama ini tersimpan rapi di lemari dapur.

"Cueh! Cueh!" inilah jawaban yang didapat dari Mello, yang saat ini masih terus meludah di wastafel dapur.

"Adduuuh.. Kalo gak disterilin, bisa-bisa kena rabies nih.." sementara Matt malah sibuk membersihkan tangannya dengan antiseptik.

"...kalian berdua terlalu berlebihan" Near berkata dengan tenang sambil tertawa kecil.

"KAN BUKAN KAU YANG KENA GIGIT PENYEBAR RABIES INI!!"

"KAN BUKAN KAU YANG MENGGIGIT TANGAN PENUH KUMAN ANAK ZEBRA INI!!" (saat ini Matt memakai kaus lengan panjang dengan belang hitam dan putih)

Matt dan Mello berteriak hampir bersamaan sambil menunjuk satu sama lain. Near semakin terkikik malihat kedua wajah mereka yang menunjukkan ekspresi aneh.

"Ya sudah.. kalau ribut terus, lantas kapan kita mulai?"

Keduanya mengangguk, namun ekspresi cemberut tetap menempel di wajah mereka.

"Kalau yang ini bagaimana? Tingkat kesulitannya paling rendah, mungkin kita dapat membuatnya dengan sempurna.." ucap Near seraya menunjuk sebuah gambar kue di bagian halaman pemula.

"Brownie Cookies?" Matt memiringkan kepalanya.

"COKLAT!" Mello berseru semangat.

"Nah.. coba kita lihat, apa kita punya semua bahannya..."

--

**250ml tepung terigu serba guna**

Near: Eh? Apa tepung punya beragam kegunaan?

Matt: Iya.. Yang kutahu sih, bisa dipakai untuk mewarnai domba.. Mungkin bisa juga untuk membedakimu.. Bukan begitu, anak domba?

Near: ...

Matt: Eh.. Eh.. Aku kan cuma bercanda, Near.. Wow! Pisau yang mengkilat ya? Bisa ditaruh kembali ke tempatnya? WAAAAAAAA!!

Mello: WOI! Kita belum apa-apa nih!

Near: Oke..

Matt: (gak tega nulisnya)

**150ml gula pasir**

**50ml gula merah**

Near: Memang ada gula yang warnanya merah?

Mello: Ya diganti saja dengan gula biasa.. Jadi, kita butuh 200ml gula pasir..

Matt: (masih dalam keadaan yang sama)

**50ml mentega**

**50ml susu**

**75ml cocoa powder**

**1 sendok teh vanila**

**¼ sendok teh baking soda**

**¼ sendok teh cream of tartar**

Near: Cream apa??

Mello: Cream of.. tartar?

Near: Ah, tidak usah dipakai saja.. Apalah artinya ¼ sendok teh..

Mello: (mangangguk setuju)

Matt: (baru sadar)

--

Near: Mello, ngaduk adonannya pelan-pelan dong!

Mello: Aku mau cepat selesai! Aku mau COKLAAAAT!!

--

Near: Matt, kalau setelah ini kamu mau merayakan Halloween dengan kostum mumi, sebaiknya kau gunakan perban! Jangan pakai plastic wrapper! Sekarang, cepat masukkan adonannya ke kulkas!

Matt: Mmrraaaaaawrr! (Siapa yang mau jadi mumi?!)

Mello: COKLAT!! (menggigit dark cooking chocolate)

--

Near: Tuang ke loyangnya pelan-pelan, supaya bentuknya bulat.

Matt: Kok jadinya abstrak gini sih?

Mello: (nuang adonan ke mulut sendiri)

--

Near: Menurut buku, sekarang kita tunggu selama 8-10 menit, atau sampai warnanya berubah cantik keemasan.. Memang ada warna emas yang jelek?

Matt: Contohnya warna rambut Mello..

Mello: (mencekik leher Matt)

--

TING!

"Akhirnya matang!" Near bersorak gembira, sementara kedua rekannya tegolek tidak berdaya. Lelah setelah ajang gulat yang baru saja berakhir seri.

Near tidak ambil peduli, hal ini sudah terlalu sering terjadi. Dia beranjak mengambil sarung tangan kain untuk mengeluarkan cookies itu dari oven.

"Ngg.. Tampaknya tidak terlalu sesuai dengan yang kita harapkan.." Near memandang kue aneka bentuk di hadapannya. Ada yang bulat sempurna, ada yang oval, ada yang menyerupai amoeba, bahkan ada yang berbentuk seperti.. ngg.. sesuatu.. yang tidak enak disebut namanya.

"Setidaknya warnanya masih coklat, boleh kucoba?" bagi Mello, coklat apapun tetaplah indah di matanya.

"Eh, tidak boleh!" Near menjauhkan loyang kue itu dari jangkauan sang-penggila-coklat.

"Wah! Sudah jam 11 lho! Katanya, L akan pulang sebelum makan siang!" Matt berkata sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Eeh..? Ka-kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita bungkus seperti apa? Masa kita beri begini saja?" Near kecil mulai panik.

"Sudahlah, diberi seperti itu saja.. Kita kan masih kecil, berpikirlah seperti anak kecil!" Mello berkata dengan cuek, yang sesungguhnya amatlah brilian, mengingat mereka bertiga terlampau pandai sampai-sampai lupa untuk bertingkah sesuai dengan umurnya.

"Ah.. Benar juga katamu!" Matt menjentikkan jarinya, tanda setuju.

"Ngg.. Berpikir seperti anak kecil?" Near masih belum mengerti, kalau seperti ini, barulah tampak kalau sebenarnya Near punya sisi bodoh juga.

--

"Sudah lebih dari setahun tinggal di Jerman, apa kau rindu dengan 'adik-adik'mu?"

"Kalau aku sih, tentu saja rindu.. Tapi, mungkin mereka sama sekali tidak merindukanku.. Aku pikir, saat ini mereka sedang sibuk membuat Jack-O-Lantern untuk perayaan Halloween nanti malam.." L berkata santai. Watari hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

Tok! Tok!

L mengetuk pintu Whammy's House perlahan. Tak lama, pintu besar itu berderit terbuka. Roger menyambut mereka berdua dengan wajah ceria.

Sesaat setelah L dan Watari melangkah masuk, tiga anak kecil yang wajahnya sudah tidak asing lagi, berlari ke arah mereka.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, L NII-SAN!!"

"Apa?" L malah terlihat bingung. _Ulang tahun?_

"Kau pasti mengira kalau kami lupa kan?" Matt berkata dengan riang.

"Tapi, kami ingat lho!" Near tersenyum bangga.

"Dan ini cookies coklat buatan kami!" Mello selalu saja membanggakan kata 'coklat'.

"Eh?" L masih bingung. Sejujurnya, dia tidak pernah ingat ulang tahunnya sendiri. Yang dia ingat, hari ini adalah Halloween, itu saja.

Namun, melihat ketiga 'adik'nya yang tersenyum gembira, tak ayal seulas senyum terbentuk di bibir L.

"Terima kasih.. Near, Mello, Matt.." L mengusap kepala mereka bergantian.

"Cobalah!" kata mereka bertiga hamper serempak.

"Atau aku saja yang mencoba duluan?" tanya Mello penuh harap, dan dihadiahi jitakan kompak dari kedua rekannya.

"Baiklah.." L mangangguk mengiyakan, jemari pucatnya mengambil satu cookies yang menurutnya memiliki bentuk paling aneh. Ya, L memang punya selera yang aneh, dimana pada umumnya orang lain tentu akan memilih yang bentuknya paling normal.

L memasukkan cookies itu ke mulutnya. _Rasanya aneh.._

"Bagaimana?" tanya mereka bertiga penuh harap.

"...enak" L berkata dengan sangat pelan. Namun tak bisa dielak, wajahnya berubah sedikit biru..

**OWARI**

Near: (menyusun tumpukan dadu mejadi istana) Tampaknya, dari tadi L terus-menerus di toilet ya?

Matt: (memainkan PSPnya) Oh ya?

Mello: (memakan sisa cookies yang mereka buat) Mungkin, rasa cookies buatan kita terlalu eksotis bagi L..

Near & Matt: (menoleh serempak) Kamu memakannya?

Mello: (menyembunyikan cookies dibalik punggungnya) Ah, tidak..

**xxx**

**Rin:** Mello hebat ya! Bisa-bisanya gak sakit perut habis makan kue 'keramat' itu.. Hehehe.. Jangan lupa kasih Rin review ya! Pujian manis dan kritikan pedas diterima dengan senang hati.. Tapi tolong jangan kasih cacian hampa, karena ini sama sekali gak membantu Rin untuk improvement ke depan.. Thanks for your attention.. Arigatou..


End file.
